Robin El Dorko
by StrangeMoo
Summary: Robin's a dork and everyone knows it. So why don't they all just write about it in their diaries? One-Shot. No REAL pairings; unless you count what some of the people write in their diaries as a pairing. Not in Español.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans, and honestly... I really don't care that I don't. **

**Summary: Robin's a dork and everyone knows it. So why don't they all just write about it in their diaries? One-Shot. No REAL pairings; unless you count what some of the people write in their diaries as a pairing. Not in Español.**

**Robin El Dorko**

**(Beast Boy's 'journal')**

Dear Diary- I mean, Journal,

Robin is a DORK! I can't believe I have to be on the same team as him! Sometimes he makes me so embarassed, that I would rather be on the evil side. Just 'cause we're _good_ guys, doesn't mean we have to be an embarassment to _all _guys! I mean, c'mon, just 'cause he has to wear the tights, doesn't mean that he has to be proud of them! I don't like the tights, that's why I'm constantly turning into other animals so I don't have to deal with the embarassment. But, every day, I spy on Robin, and what do I see him doing? POSING IN THE MIRROR AND CHECKING HIMSELF OUT IN HIS TIGHTS! I seriously cannot take it anymore!

And also, what's with his name? How come we gotta call him _Robin! _ I think he's proud of his name, too. That's why we can't call him Rob, or Robby, or my personal favorite, Bob. It's a _girl's _name! I like the ladies as much as the next guy, but that's no reason to have the same name as them! I seriously don't know how Starfire could possibly like him... And I mean at _all! _Maybe she can relate to him more... He shares all of the same interests as an average girl. Wait... Starfire _isn't _an average girl. THEN WHY THE HECK DOES STARFIRE LIKE HIM... Not that I'm jealous or anything...

Love,

Beast Boy

P.S. HOW THE HECK DOES STARFIRE LIKE HIM!

**(Raven's diary)**

Dear Diary,

It's me again. For the third year in a row, I'm here to complain about Robin. He scares me... And I'm not scared easily. Beast Boy got me the inside scoop... Robin checks himself out in the mirror every morining. And evening. And in between missions. And right before and after his daily flirting sessions with Starfire. HA! Oh no... Robin made me laugh. That can't be good. I guess I'll have to cut this one short... WHY AM I LAUGHING!

Without Any Love,

Raven

**(Starfire's Diary) **

Dear Joyous, Joyous Diary,

The other Titans have been saying unkind words about Friend Robin! But I have to admit, all of them were absolutely correct! Robin does enjoy his name and his tights. I have heard that Robin is a common girls' name here on Earth. And every day after he is done wiggling his eyebrows at me,(Wait... Does Friend Robin HAVE eyebrows? Hmmm... Something to ponder.) I see him in front of his reflection and he starts wiggling his (possibly non-existant) eyebrows at himself! I think it's funny when I see him do that to himself, so I giggle when he does that to me. Does he think that makes him atttractive? Hmm.. Another thing to ponder. _Is _Robin attractive? Tee-hee... I do not think so. Why would I ever think such a thing? His hair is positively... Dangerous- looking... And his face is scary... And his tights are... HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAAH... And as I sit on these rocks near the Titans Tower, birds fly away from me because of my insane laughter and all of the Titans look out the window at what the commotion was about.

GOODBYE JOYOUS, AMAZING, FANTASTIC DIARY! LOVE,

STARFIRE!

**(Cyborg's Journal)**

Yo, Journal,

Robin the dork creeps me out. End of discussion. I know that even you've heard all of the creepy stuff Beast Boy's been talking about... Even the villains know about it. I'm not even gonna go into a whole long story about it.. All I'm gonna say is, Robin seriously scares me.

Scared to Death,

Cyborg

**(Robin's 'Journal')**

Hey There, Journal!

I'm sooo excited about me asking that baaaaabe Starfire out for a 'slice-a-rooni'! WOO-HEE! I'm all excited and stuff! I'm gonna spike up my hair (So I look cooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool) and I'm a-gonna pull up my tights and pick some 'pertty' flowers from the weed garden outside the Tower and ask her out myself! (As in without any help from Raven!) Uh, yup, this is gonna be the best-er-est-er-est-est-est-er-est date EVER! ('specially since it's my first-er-est-er-est-est-est-er-est date EVER!) Uh-yup, I guess that's it!

SUPER-DUPER- SINCERELY,

LITTLE MISS ROBIN!

**(Beast Boy's 'Journal')**

Dear Dia- Journal,

I just read Robin El Dorko's Diary. Something was seriously wrong about it.

**(Raven's Diary)**

Dear Diary,

I just read Robin's Diary. Oh no... He's getting me scared again. Not normal.

**(Starfire's Diary)**

Dear Joyous Joyous Diary,

I just read Friend Robin's Diary. Diary, would _you _just tell him that the answer is 'No'?

**(Cyborg's Journal)**

Dear Journal,

There was some scary crap in that diary.

A/N: This is seriously how I feel about Robin from the Teen Titans. Really.


End file.
